


Summer Time 盛夏时节

by destielarmyCN



Series: A Summer Affair 夏の不伦 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那是卡斯迪奥•弥尔顿出去念大学前的最后一个夏天。在离家之前，他意识到自己想干某件事。确切地说，是想干某个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Time 盛夏时节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835837) by [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala). 



> 灵感大概来自于我在某个论坛上看到的帖子，当时我正在那里搜索另一篇文。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译：谅   
> 校对：啾啾

那是卡斯迪奥•弥尔顿出去念大学前的最后一个夏天。在离家之前，他意识到自己想干某件事。确切地说，是想干某个人。卡斯迪奥早就知道自己是同性恋，但还没找到机会与随便什么个人干点随便什么事。

卡斯迪奥的姐姐安娜有个叫迪恩•温彻斯特的男友，已经交往了一阵子。他会不时来家里，带安娜出去玩。卡斯迪奥一直忙着做功课和申请大学，与他没多少交集。但现在是暑假，大学开学之前，他有大把闲暇时光。

卡斯迪奥注意到，迪恩相当英俊。他体格健美，肩膀宽阔，手臂结实。麦色皮肤衬出翠绿眼眸，瞳孔边缘点缀着金色斑点。迪恩比卡斯迪奥大五岁，他选择了留在家乡，因此没念大学，而是在本地的汽车店找了份工作。有次他听到迪恩告诉安娜，他把大多数的工资都用来给弟弟萨米买新衣服，只能等下次发工资的时候再带她出去玩。卡斯迪奥觉得这样的迪恩可爱极了。

长话短说。迪恩唯一让卡斯迪奥不爽的地方，就是他总把卡斯迪奥叫做“小公主”。这要从迪恩的首次登门造访时说起了。小妹妹瑞秋邀请卡斯迪奥参加茶话会，他为了让她高兴就答应了。当然，六岁孩子的茶话会意味着乔装打扮，卡斯迪奥只得坐在齐膝高的桌前，头戴皇冠，披挂着粉色的面纱。第一盏茶刚倒下不久，安娜就进来介绍自己的新男友。从那以后，迪恩让卡斯迪奥再也无法忘记当时的情景了。  
炎夏的一天，卡斯迪奥懒散地躺在后院泳池边。他爸妈很能赚钱，全家人住在豪华的大宅中。不过，考虑到卡斯迪奥兄弟姐妹的数量，这样的房屋规格是必须的。加上他，弥尔顿家共有八个孩子，他排行第五，往下还有三位。目前住在家中的只有他和安娜，以及艾尼亚斯、萨曼德尔和瑞秋三弟妹。幸运的是，他们都不爱游泳，卡斯迪奥可以独享泳池。

闭上双眼，戴上墨镜，只穿泳裤，卡斯迪奥正被晒成健康的深色。在快要沉睡之际，他听见有人跳入泳池。卡斯迪奥扭头，睁开一只眼，搜寻着是谁打破了自己的平静。出乎他的意料，那是迪恩。

卡斯迪奥看着迪恩绕泳池游了几圈，然后游到边缘，倾身看向卡斯迪奥，然后又抬起头，看了一眼屋里。卡斯迪奥庆幸自己戴了墨镜，能够紧盯着迪恩而不被抓包。他尽力别动作太大，假装还没醒，这样迪恩就不会发觉他的注视。水珠滴下迪恩被浸湿的发梢，滚落古铜色的双肩，让人挪不开眼。卡斯迪奥感觉到了泳裤里的阴茎勃起了一半，这才强迫自己合上眼，想点别的事情，免得被迪恩看到自己硬了。

当一切归于平静，卡斯迪奥的阴茎也软了下去，他睁开眼，恰好撞见迪恩从泳池爬出来。看着水流从迪恩强壮的身躯上流淌下来，卡斯迪奥赶忙咽下一声喘息。他的视线追随迪恩肩窝中的一滴水，看它溜过他的锁骨，划过胸膛，滑下胸骨，沿着毛发的踪迹通向泳裤。他难以自持地继续往下瞧着迪恩的泳裤，湿透的军蓝色材料紧贴着他，形状暴露无遗，再次撩动了卡斯迪奥的勃起。但他还来不及闭眼想别的，就见迪恩抓过丢在池边瓷砖上的毛巾，消失进了屋里。

等到迪恩终于不见，卡斯迪奥才长舒一口气，调整自己短裤里的阴茎。他不会想着姐姐的男友打飞机，反正不会在暴露的室外。

几个小时之后，一家人和迪恩在餐厅的桌子上吃晚餐。在弥尔顿家里，用餐的时候总会气氛诡异，因为家庭成员总是相处不好，常常为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事吵个不停。不过，在年纪大些的哥哥米迦勒、路西法和加百列离开家以后，情况倒是大有改观。不知为什么，卡斯迪奥总能游离在这些闹剧之外，哪怕哥哥们还在的时候；欣慰的是，离家读书可以使他远离这一切。数月之后，他就能获得自由了。

但这一次，诡异的是，迪恩坐在了他对面。卡斯迪奥费了好大力气阻止自己别盯着他，也别去想早些时候看到了什么。但这太难了。每当迪恩抬头看他，他总是得看向别处。他不想这家伙被他的凝视吓到，学校里的很多同学都被吓到过。

“这没得商量，安娜。今晚迪恩不能在你的房间过夜。这是我的家。但他也不能在这样的雨天开车回去。”卡斯迪奥的母亲说。外面下着暴雨，响起一声惊雷，“他可以跟卡斯迪奥同床睡，因为如果他单独睡一屋，就会溜出去找你。至少，有我们的卡斯迪奥在床上，他不至于要试图偷摸着过去。”卡斯迪奥被母亲对姐姐说的话吓呆了。跟迪恩同床睡？哦天，这不行。“你不会介意的，对吗，甜心？”卡斯迪奥的母亲问他。

卡斯迪奥哽了一下，被困在母亲和安娜中间，看上去哑口无言。他没去看迪恩。安娜气呼呼地看着母亲，但母亲一脸温柔地看着卡斯迪奥，让他心生愧疚，不得不同意了。他飞快地摇摇头，不敢放任自己讲话，低头看着晚餐，尽快解决了它。吃完之后，他还是得坐在原处，因为要将自己的半勃起的阴茎——自从与迪恩同床共枕的决议被宣布以来就出现了——用意志力镇压下去。他觉得自己今晚真的会无法自控。

晚些时候，他把自己裹进床里，只穿了三角裤。即便外面下着雨，室内还是奇热无比。期待着不久将至的迪恩，他激动得睡不着。只是想一想迪恩躺在身旁，他就变得饥渴。最终，过了好像数小时那么久，迪恩走进了房间。

“你醒着吗，小公主？”迪恩对着黑暗的室内问道。

“是的，迪恩。我醒着。”卡斯迪奥回答，尽量放平音调。那声绰号帮了点忙。

迪恩关上门，走近床铺。“好，那我就没必要刻意小声了。”他一边说，一边缓慢地褪下衬衫。卡斯迪奥拿不准这算不算一出表演。看着迪恩慢慢脱掉衣物，他感到床单下的自己更硬了。有迪恩在身边睡一整夜，他绝对会把持不住。迪恩脱掉鞋袜，连带牛仔裤，将它们顺手丢去房间另一边，黑色紧身三角裤鼓起很大一块。卡斯迪奥瞧见他随意地抓了一把自己的卵蛋，调整了一下位置。

迪恩钻进他旁边，一条手臂横在额头上，卡斯迪奥心里砰砰直跳。他们在床单下腿挨着腿，因为他的床比较小；迪恩的腿毛划过卡斯迪奥的皮肤，刺激到了后者的阴茎。

“睡吧，小公主。”迪恩在安静的房间里说道。

卡斯迪奥翻了个身，离迪恩远了点，他趴着睡，好掩饰成形中的勃起。他不知道那时作出决定的是他的性器、他的荷尔蒙还是他的大脑，反正就是与内心达成了秘密共识：一旦迪恩睡着，他就要好好利用眼前的机会。

过了一会儿，卡斯迪奥终于听到迪恩的呼吸变得绵长，知道他已经沉睡。在等待迪恩睡着的过程中，卡斯迪奥一动不动，担心打搅他入眠，那会让自己等得更久。但等待对卡斯迪奥的勃起无补于事，他用意志力控制着自己别去蹭床单，或者去蹭迪恩。

卡斯迪奥轻手轻脚地翻身面向迪恩，发现他的确已经睡着了。眼前的男人面色安宁，好像把清醒时的一切烦恼都抛在了脑后。

卡斯迪奥竭力稳住呼吸，在床单下朝迪恩试探性地伸出手。他的手擦过迪恩的大腿，又飞快地收回去，他不确定迪恩是否感觉到了。没发现动静，也是卡斯迪奥看着迪恩的脸，再次伸手碰触迪恩，这次放在了大腿的肌肉上。沉睡的男人仍没什么反应，卡斯迪奥松了口气。

肾上腺素涌遍卡斯迪奥的血管，他的动作随之愈发大胆。他小心地将手从迪恩的大腿滑向三角短裤，触到柔软的棉布。少年的手溜过去，到达迪恩凸起的地方，隔着布料摩挲那片皮肤。卡斯迪奥必须咬住下唇，才能忍回一声呻吟。迪恩那话儿很大，而他现在甚至都还没勃起。

毫无疑问，原先羞涩胆怯的卡斯迪奥已经不见了，现在的他只想知道迪恩的尺寸到底能有多大。他的手小心地摸索着床伴的裤中之物，感受着布料下的温暖和搏动，也觉察到了自己身体的反应。卡斯迪奥闲着的那只手伸到自己三角短裤的前端，为它减压，在触到一片前液的湿痕时几乎要哭了出来。

卡斯迪奥一眨不眨地盯着迪恩的脸，注意观察着任何对方要醒来的征兆。掌下的部位快要挺立起来，卡斯迪奥实在忍受不住直接触碰它的渴望。他缓慢地将手挪到对方三角裤的腰际，拉到大腿那里，将那处肉具解放到了自己手里。

卡斯迪奥迅速握住了那里，轻柔地撸动，像他通常给自己做的那样。这是卡斯迪奥摸到的第一根不属于自己的阴茎，这个想法使得又一滴前液从他那已经硬得发痛的部位滴落。

面对胯下所受的照料，迪恩甚至都没动一下，意识到这一点的时候，卡斯迪奥的动作顿时轻率了些，越来越想要看到所触摸的地方。他竭尽所能地保持镇定，掀开床单，让两人的下体都暴露在视野之内。卡斯迪奥观察到迪恩仍没反应，就冒险向下瞟，亲眼看到迪恩的老二。意识层面受到的冲击差点让他当场高潮。迪恩长了一根巨屌。不但长，而且粗。卡斯迪奥真想知道它进入体内会带来怎样的感觉。

当然，卡斯迪奥有假阳具，每天都会用它放纵至少一次。毕竟他处在青春期，正有需求。但自从目睹了迪恩性器的模样，他觉得假阳具已经再没法满足自己了，因为迪恩的巨屌比他拥有的任何自慰工具都更粗更大。

卡斯迪奥的手继续对迪恩的老二缓慢揉捏，一滴前液挂在顶端，他忽然来了一种冲动，想知道迪恩尝起来是什么样。

卡斯迪奥手脚并用，慢慢爬向迪恩。他尽量平衡身体，免得陷入床铺太深，一寸寸接近床伴。刚一靠近，迪恩就哼了一声，双腿分得很开。卡斯迪奥楞住，盯着迪恩的脸，但对方似乎仍在梦中。卡斯迪奥笑了，因为他发现迪恩的腿分开这么多，正好让他跪在中间。迪恩为他大开方便之门，他就当仁不让了。

跪在迪恩腿间，卡斯迪奥终于从正面看见迪恩阴茎勃起的部位的全貌。它坚挺着，一滴滴前液从片刻之前卡斯迪奥的手所在的地方流下。所有的谨慎都消失了，卡斯迪奥舐过顶部那滴将要落下的前液。又一次，他在呻吟击中舌尖时压抑了它。他没救了。迪恩的味道不可思议，他想要更多。

卡斯迪奥不再犹豫，嘴唇包裹粗大的头部，舌头打转。更多前液从顶端流出，被他饥渴地舔净。卡斯迪奥彻底沉溺在迪恩的麝香味中，忘乎所以，却突然被一双手揪住头发。他一时僵住，完全动不了了。迪恩醒了，发现了自己在干什么。卡斯迪奥的心在胸腔中猛跳。他该怎么向迪恩解释？“对啊我想吸你的屌所以等你睡着后下手。”他根本不可能向任何人解释清楚。他知道迪恩会告诉安娜，安娜会告诉全家。卡斯迪奥要完了。爸妈不会供他念大学，他得从家里搬出去，找份没前途的工作，住进劣质的一居室公寓，艰苦地活下去。

迪恩的声音突然打断了他的思路：“唔，公主，感觉不错，继续啊。”

一想到从此他再没机会做这件事，卡斯迪奥将犹豫抛到九霄云外，低头含住了迪恩的性器。他当然从未尝过真正的老二，但有时会试着吞下假阳具。他还读过不少文章和论坛帖子，学习完美的吹箫技巧；现在他有了个真枪实弹操练的机会。

他卖力地吮吸头部，舌头画着圈，让男人从上方传来一声轻哼，手上把他的头发抓得更紧了。这举动让卡斯迪奥的阴茎在短暂的忧虑后又挺立起来。卡斯迪奥尽可能地将迪恩的柱身吞得更深，但喉头反射一被触到，他就不得不后退。

“为我转个身，小公主。我想看看你可爱的小屁股。”迪恩对他低语。

卡斯迪奥想都没想就转了过去，嘴里仍含着老二。迪恩的手很快将卡斯迪奥的三角裤从臀部扒掉，顺着双腿褪下，抛到了一边去。

“妈的，小公主，”迪恩揉弄卡斯迪奥的臀瓣，说道，“你有个好屁股。”

迪恩的话语和对他屁股的抚慰，让卡斯迪奥含着对方的老二愉快地呻吟，赢得年长的男人的又一次轻哼。当沾着唾液的手指擦过他的洞口，卡斯迪奥抽了口气，带着愉悦跪下。这个姿势让他将老二吸得更深，他想尽最大努力取悦迪恩，即便这是他第一次这么做。

“瞧你紧致的小穴[1]，小公主。有人进去过吗？”迪恩问，手指沿着卡斯迪奥的臀缝移动。

卡斯迪奥在口中含着老二的情况下尽可能大幅度地摇头。但想到迪恩没法读懂他的心思，只好勉强退开。“没有，”迪恩的手指又一次划过他的入口，他呻吟，“只有……只有玩具。”他喘息着。

他的回答让迪恩笑出声：“那我想，得让你看看真正的玩意能有多棒了，对吗，小公主？”

卡斯迪奥发出呻吟，差点因为这个主意就高潮了。“拜托。”他恳求道，他想要失去贞操，他想要失身给迪恩。他明知这是在背叛姐姐对他的信任，然而，操，迪恩就在这，显然还很乐意，那卡斯迪奥怎么能拒绝这个机会。事后想来，这么欺骗他姐姐，实在是自私自利又没心没肺，但他太想要了，而且他一定要得到。

“你要的我都会给你，”迪恩继续用一根手指摩擦卡斯迪奥的臀缝，另一只手揉弄他的臀瓣，以示安抚，“你这里有润滑剂吗，小公主？”

卡斯迪奥点点头，指向床头柜：“后面第一格抽屉。”迪恩的手离开卡斯迪奥的臀部，让他险些因为失落而呜咽，然后想起迪恩的性器还在他面前。他很快重新照料起迪恩的这个部位，想向迪恩展示他对马上要发生的事是多么热忱。他尽力地吮吸，一只手玩弄迪恩的双丸。

卡斯迪奥的发间插进一只手，轻柔地爱抚着他：“悠着点，小公主。你也不想这事结束得太快，对吗？”

卡斯迪奥不情愿地吐出迪恩的老二，品尝着着舌尖的前液，将那种味道存入记忆。他很可能没有再来一次的机会了，所以，他要记住每个细节。

迪恩的老二一离开卡斯迪奥的嘴，他就在卡斯迪奥背后坐起来，双手放在他髋部。卡斯迪奥不解地回头看，然后意识到重头戏开演了。

“趴下去，公主，屁股往上翘。”迪恩命令道，让卡斯迪奥更加难耐。他知道一旦迪恩进入自己，他是撑不了多久的。他迅速服从了迪恩的指示，脸抵着床尾堆叠的床单，臀部翘在半空，被迪恩热切的注视彻底审查。他本应该感到难堪，但他被迪恩的老二很快就会插进来这一事实撩拨得太厉害了。

一根冰凉、湿润的手指抚遍卡斯迪奥的边缘，他不禁惊喘一声。这是他第一次接纳别人的手指，他要享受每一时刻。手指溜进去，卡斯迪奥呻吟出声。迪恩的手指比卡斯迪奥的粗多了，没有痛感，却仍带来了轻微的不适。很快地，那感觉变得愉悦，卡斯迪奥开始往回顶向那根手指。这举动让迪恩笑了一声。

“真心急，是不是？”他调笑，但卡斯迪奥沉溺于感官，无法回答。

又一根手指加入，将卡迪迪奥的入口拓宽。现在的卡斯迪奥双手抓进床单，力图保持镇定，别射得太早。但这难到令人发指。快感太过汹涌，他不得不挤出一只手握住自己阴茎的根部，把高潮逼回去。他可不要在迪恩进来之前就射。

“为我打开得这么好，公主。”迪恩赞许道，“等不及要进入你紧致的小穴了。”卡斯迪奥不是个喜欢被女性化的人，但天啊，迪恩说出来，却让他感觉那么棒。他呻吟着，往后晃向进入他屁股的手指，试图让迪恩动作快点。

“拜托。”卡斯迪奥再次乞求，一只手仍紧握着阴茎的根部，另一只还抓在床单里。他的脸颊磨蹭遮布料，想要从席卷全身的快感中清醒。“快点。”他哀求着。

“嘘，公主，”迪恩再次安抚他，“耐心点。你要的我会给你。”话音刚落，他又加入一根手指，卡斯迪奥只觉得被充满得不可思议——他甚至都还没有被性器进入。想到接下来的会是什么，一阵电流传遍了他的身体。

就在卡斯迪奥以为快感已经到头了的时候，迪恩弯曲手指，压迫卡斯迪奥的前列腺，使得后者背部弓起，一声抽噎传入床单。卡斯迪奥不得不扭头闷住所有企图蹿出去的声音，即便房子很大，他也不想冒被听到的风险。

忽然之间，手指离开了，卡斯迪奥感到空虚。洞口徒劳地收缩着，他向后转头去看迪恩在做什么，正好看见迪恩给自己抹上了润滑剂，还撸了老二几下。他仍然硬挺，冒着前液。卡斯迪奥想到要被进入，一阵颤栗穿过了脊柱。

迪恩再次抓住卡斯迪奥的臀部，后者的手离开了自己的阴茎，紧紧攥住床单。“你准备好了吗，小公主？”迪恩问道。卡斯迪奥只是点点头，他已经说不出话了。

迪恩的前端挤进入口，将卡斯迪奥撑开到无法想象的宽度，痛得要命。迪恩低声呻吟着推进，卡斯迪奥强迫自己咽下了破口而出的啜泣声。他想要享受这一刻。他只有这么一次机会。

迪恩缓慢地、一寸寸地进入，卡斯迪奥尽量将注意力集中在快感，而非不适上。他专注于被迪恩填满的感觉，想着之前自己怎么把那根老二握住，怎么含在嘴里，那种气息和味道。这招似乎起到了效果，因为迪恩突然一插到底，睾丸压上卡斯迪奥的臀瓣。

“你的小穴真他妈紧。”迪恩喘息，来回抚摸卡斯迪奥的脊线。卡斯迪奥凝神感受着温柔的触碰，痛感开始减退，他慢慢适应了。“你还好吗，小公主？”迪恩问。

卡斯迪奥抵着床单点点头，然后稍微扭头，好开口说话。“等一下，”他喘息，“你好大。”这句评价让迪恩又笑出了声。卡斯迪奥很高兴自己让迪恩笑了，他笑起来的时候是那么英俊。要不是卡斯迪奥屁股里含了根巨屌，他肯定会转过去看迪恩脸上的笑容。

过了好像有几个小时那么——但其实只是几分钟——痛感渐渐平息，卡斯迪奥开始缓慢地扭动臀部来证实这点。在一阵钝痛之外，他并没有感到太多不适，他明白自己已经准备好接受迪恩的冲撞，于是想让对方知道。他更深地向后顶臀，对身后的迪恩悄声说“我好了。”

迪恩抓紧卡斯迪奥的臀部，几乎全部退出去，然后撞进来。卡斯迪奥为这感觉呻吟起来。这绝对比被玩具进入好多了。迪恩又插进来，卡斯迪奥和他一同喘息。

“你的小穴真是太棒了，公主。”迪恩咬牙道，卡斯迪奥决心做得更好，肉壁裹着迪恩的硬挺绞紧了他。“操，”迪恩呻吟，卡斯迪奥在床垫里坏笑，“这样我持久不了。太他妈棒了，公主。”

迪恩的进入变得毫无规律，肉体相撞的声音充斥房间。卡斯迪奥蜷成一团糟，他的已经在迪恩的撞击下再次全勃。这一切发展得太过头了，他的意识中只有感官的刺激，理智已经无影无踪；他被一次次撞出去，除屁股里的迪恩的巨屌之外，感觉不到任何东西。一只手再次来到卡斯迪奥脑后，把他往床单里压得更深，这种粗暴的行为更加刺激了卡斯迪奥的情欲。他没想到自己会因为这样而欲望高涨，但他就是不想停下来。

“快了。”迪恩喘息道，冲刺得越来越猛。

当迪恩终于微调角度，顶弄起卡斯迪奥的前列腺时，卡斯迪奥惊叫了出声，后背弓起。这对他来说太过了。他感觉到高潮即将来临。但这次没有忍回去，因为知道迪恩也快了。迪恩知道自己找到了对方的前列腺，毫不留情地予以撞击。

来不及提醒迪恩，卡斯迪奥就在未被碰触的情况下，射向了身下的床单，他在愉悦中辗转翻滚。他的感官被淹没，渡过高潮，眼前一片白色。在高潮中，他感觉到迪恩的冲撞失去节奏。伴随登顶时的叫喊，迪恩在卡斯迪奥体内射出全部精液。

迪恩瘫倒在卡斯迪奥背上，他的重量压得卡斯迪奥无力地趴在床垫上。他的后颈感觉到迪恩热烈的呼吸，一阵震颤传下脊椎。

呼吸终于差不多回归正常节奏，迪恩也终于从从卡斯迪奥背上挪开，同时退出他的小洞。卡斯迪奥感觉精液在缓慢流出，沿着自己的双丸流下。他希望能有个肛塞，这样就可以将它们堵回去，作为今日这场性事的纪念。

身旁被轻推了一下，卡斯迪奥扭过头去，不知道迪恩要干什么。

“来吧，公主。”迪恩在他耳边呢喃道，将他抱起来翻了个面。他温柔地将乏力的卡斯迪奥放回床上，脑袋转回床头，然后又把他翻成趴睡的姿势，来缓解他后穴里的灼烧感。卡斯迪奥半阖着眼，看着迪恩将床单拉回来盖住两个人。“睡吧，小公主。”迪恩低声道，于是卡斯迪奥让睡意淹没了自己。

第二天早上，卡斯迪奥醒来的时候，迪恩已经走了。只剩下疼痛的后穴和床单上的精液，提醒着他，曾经发生了什么。

 

[1] Pussy，意即（女性的）阴道，Dean喊Cas的那里为Pussy，跟给他起“Princess”的绰号一样，都是娘化的称呼。


End file.
